


Oxnard

by RandySexKitten



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandySexKitten/pseuds/RandySexKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley is leaving Sunnydale after graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oxnard

He looked at the hospital doors, wondering just what in the hell he had been thinking. Why had that life seemed so appealing? He was done with the Council of Watchers and done with Slayers. He was a free man.

Why didn’t he feel any better?

Wes, not Wesley, not anymore, turned and walked away. He didn’t even bother going to his apartment. There was nothing there that he needed. The Council had depended on Giles to provide him with the texts that he needed. Nothing at all in this town for him.

Wes walked down to the bus station and tried to decide where to go. LA was an obvious choice, but he wasn’t sure of that’s where he needed to be. Sighing, he turned away and began walking out of town.

Weeks later, after too many hours of hitchhiking, backtracking, moving forward and begging scraps of food, Wes decided to stop for a while. He hadn’t made it very far. He waved at Tom, the trucker who dropped him off at the only restaurant in town, and began to investigate.

There was little to no movement in the tiny town. Wes watched as a single parking lot began to fill and walked towards the building, wondering what was going on.

“Hey. Five dollar cover.” A large man glared at him.

“I’m sorry. I have no money, I’ll go.” Wes turned to leave, but felt his arm wrapped up in a large, beefy hand.

“None at all?” the man asked quietly.

Wes shook his head and mumbled… something. He found himself dragged into the building and placed at a table right next to a broad bar. “Stay right there. I’ll get you something to eat, ok?”

Wes nodded, flushing. He could sink no lower. He was once the active watcher for not one, but two Slayers and now he was being treated as an indigent. When the plate of food appeared in front of him, he decided that he didn’t care.

After filling his stomach with the seemingly endless supply of pork chops, potatoes and milk, Wes turned in his seat and began looking around the bar.

It was an old, run down building that was obviously well loved. The bar followed the curve of the wall, taking up more than half of the room. Several small tables littered the floor, and across the room was what looked like a catwalk.

Wes saw the burly man who had brought him his food and caught his eye. “What is this place?” 

The bouncer smiled at the slight figure before him. “It’s a club. Only one in Oxnard. We have karaoke night, bingo, male and female strippers…” The man trailed off at the look of horror on Wes’s face.

Wes tried to control his shock. “What is it tonight?” He looked around at the other customers and wondered whether the men were there to play bingo, sing or… 

“We’ve got a new guy. He’s really good. These folks are here to show their support for Lex.” The bouncer turned his head as someone called out to him and he smiled at Wes, silently excusing himself.

A male strip club. Wes blushed and felt his too loose, too filthy jeans tighten. He sat in place, too scared to leave this place of safety and food, where the waitresses, bartender and bouncer had all welcomed him so warmly. 

He knew he looked bad. His hair was greasy and finger combed, his glasses broken and taped together. His clothes had been traded for; the pocket watch that his father had presented him with when he became a watcher was now decorating the hip of a biker that he met up with a few towns back.

He rubbed the top of his head, wondering if there was a shower that he could use before he hit the road again. He turned to ask the bartender when the lights blacked out and a spotlight flashed across the stage.

Wes’s pants got that much tighter. He didn’t want to deal with this. He turned back to the bar, reaching out to attract the attention of the bartender.

Music began pulsing through the room, drawing his attention back to the stage. He never admitted his attraction to men, not to himself, not to anyone else. He didn’t want to be here. 

Wes could feel his heart pounding and worried that he was panicking. Then he looked at the stage. There was a beautiful bronzed young man, dancing effortlessly down the catwalk. Wes took in the bare feet, leather pants, bare abdomen and warm smile that graced the face of the beautiful creature, the only part of the man’s face that could be seen. 

Wes’s cock was completely hard now and he finally gave in to his baser instincts and relaxed, letting himself enjoy the show that Lex was putting on.

Wes watched Lex draw intricate, erotic images with his body, his head tucked down underneath the brim of a large, black cowboy hat. 

The leather pants disappeared and Lex was clad only in a black leather thong. Men and women crowded the stage, arms in the air, voices carrying above the throbbing sound of the music. 

Wes watched as Lex graciously accepted every bill that was offered. A hand caressing here, lips touching there. No one touched him; they all seemed to adore him. Wes smiled, wondering if he could beg a kiss from the graceful creature if he had a shower.

Finally the music ended and the spell faded away. People drifted back to their seats and Lex disappeared behind the faded curtain. The bartender turned to Wes and grinned. “Nice, huh?”

“Yes. He is quite… talented. Is there any way that I could use the shower? I would like to get cleaned up…” 

The bartender nodded in understanding. “Of course, man. Hang on. Jackie!” A buxom waitress sidled over and held out her hand in greeting.

“Hi! I’m Jackie.”

Her smile was contagious and Wes grinned back. “Wes.”

“Jackie, could you take Wes back and show him where the showers are?” The bartender waited for an affirmative answer before moving away.

“Where you headed?” Jackie smacked her gum loudly as she led Wes across the room, back towards the stage.

“I haven’t quite decided. LA maybe.”

“Hmm… Sounds like fun. Here ya go. There are towels in there behind the sink.”

Wes thanked her and waited until she left the room before stripping out of his foul smelling clothing and walking into the shower room.

It was a large room. There were sinks along one wall and jets along the other. A happy moan made Wes jerk and he looked over to find Lex under a shower head, face pressed against the wall as water pounded down his back.

“Oh! I..I’m so sorry, I’ll just…”

The stripper turned and Wes gasped. “Xander?”

An all too familiar smile crossed Xander’s face. “Wesley! What are you doing here?”

“I needed a shower…” Wes covered himself shyly, wondering if he could reach for a towel without appearing childish.

“Come on over, the water’s fine.” Xander stretched and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Wes looked at the boy luxuriating under a stream of too hot water. This couldn’t be the same boy that he had had so many run-ins with in Sunnydale. This boy, this man, was tanned and toned and completely confident in his own skin. Nothing like Xander Harris.

One brown eye opened and peered over at him. “I won’t bite, Wesley. It’s just a shower.”

“Wes. Please, call me Wes.” 

Xander smiled and waved the other man over. “Wes.”

Wes moved down along the line of the showerheads, choosing one as far away from Xander as he could. He felt as though he was a deviant, lusting after a boy.

Xander moaned once more in pleasure, stretching, and Wes caught sight of the man’s half hard cock, bobbing gently. He felt his own cock rise in response, and felt ashamed.

Xander shook the water off his head and began washing, quickly scrubbing his body and hair thoroughly. He looked over at Wes, a movement that attracted the older man’s attention. Wes turned slightly, presenting his back to Xander, not wanting the younger man to see his prominent erection that was refusing to flag.

He felt warm hands on him and jerked violently away. “Sorry!” Xander held his hands up in defense and Wes’s eyes dropped, unable to resist the draw, taking in the sight of Xander’s cock, heavy with blood, steadily dripping from the slit. 

Xander reached out, holding Wes’s eyes as he wrapped his large hand around Wes’s erection. “It’s ok, Wes. I’ve changed a little since I left Sunnydale. Learned that it was ok to be myself.” Xander released Wes’s cock and reached out to pull off Wes’s glasses. “Don’t need these right now.”

Xander dropped suddenly to his knees and Wes wailed as lips wrapped around his aching member, sucking hard, teeth nipping at the tip, and drawing out his release swiftly. Xander stood and Wes blushed, turning away. It had been too long. “Wes, it’s ok. I could tell you needed that. Now turn around.”

Wes turned, shocked, and felt Xander’s hands dance over his body. He realized that Xander wasn’t preparing him for sex, but rather was bathing him. Washing the travel soot from his body, making him feel human once again. 

Xander’s voice was soft in his ear. “Back up a little. There you go.” Strong, skilled hands rinsed soap from his body. “Duck your head.” Fingers combed through his hair, tugging gently at knots. He could feel clumps of something dropping from his head. “Close your eyes.” A thick coolness oozed onto his scalp and he leaned into Xander’s touch. Fingernails scraped at his skull as the shampoo was rinsed, applied and rinsed once more.

Xander scrubbed his body once again and then drew him from the water. Xander miraculously produced a towel and dried Wes, gently rubbing each droplet of water from his overtired body. “Come on.”

Wes, feeling comfortable for the first time since graduation, followed silently. Xander held his hand as he led him into what was obviously a dressing room. “Lay down.” Xander adjusted Wes on the couch and the older man immediately drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke, Xander was sitting on the floor at his side, dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt. “Hey. Feel better?” Wes nodded and Xander stood, picking up a plate from the counter across the room and bringing it to Wes. “Here you go.”

Wes groaned in pleasure at his second meal in one day. He felt revived, healthy and whole for the first time in ages. He placed the plate on the floor at his feet and smiled at Xander. “Thank you. For everything.”

Xander smiled back. “Happy to do it, Wes. I threw your clothes away. They were nasty. I’ve got a couple of shirts that you can have, but my pants would just fall off of you. This is all I could find.” Xander held up a pair of black leather pants, not unlike the ones that he removed earlier in the evening.

Wes blushed and reached out, touching the soft, buttery leather. “Thank you, Xander.” 

Xander watched in silence as Wes dressed, offering the man a pair of socks and a smile. “Those pants look good on you. You should wear leather more often.”

Wes looked down at his feet, wondering what he should say to the young man that had done so much for him in the past few hours. “I…”

Xander shook his head and frowned. “One of the things I’ve learned here is that it is important to me to do whatever I can for people. You needed someone to care, and I did.”

Wes walked over to Xander, taking in the warm smile that was shining through chocolate eyes. “You have learned a lot, and I am so glad that I was here to see it.”

Xander took Wes’s hands in his and drew him into a hug before leading him toward the door. “Andy, one of our regulars, is heading out to LA tonight. He’d be happy to have a passenger, if you’re interested.” 

Wes smiled and nodded. Andy was a large, pale man with dark green eyes. His smile was as warm as Xander’s and Wes felt more than safe climbing into the cab with him. Wes looked out the window, meeting Xander’s eyes and offering a slight wave.

Xander waved back before wrapping an arm around the bouncer and walking back towards the bar.

The warm rocking of the cab, combined with the comfortable seat and soft music, drew Wes into sleep, where he dreamed of tall, dark men with sparking brown eyes.

The End


End file.
